Truth, Dare, and Butterbeer
by Rime The Icewing
Summary: The trio and other Harry Potter characters are teleported off to play truth or dare! Weird? Yes! Torturous? Only for them.


**Occurs sometime in book six, but before Dumbledore dies. Enjoy this little piece of randomness and feel free to request dares and truths. I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, or 'All About That Bass'. I am particularly glad I don't own that last thing. The only part of this I own is my own character. – Rime**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were actually just walking down a hallway for once, you know, without the impending threat of Death Eaters, angry students, or a certain Argus Filch. No, they were being threatened by something quite different that they didn't quite know about yet. The impending threat of Truth or Dare.

Hermione was going on about homework, as usual, Ron was pretending he wasn't avoiding Lavender, and Harry was pretending to listen to Hermione. Then of course they were randomly teleported with a feeling somewhat like Disapparition.

They reappeared in a room with a white and black floor like a checkerboard, grey walls, black chairs, and a chandelier. The room's only other occupant was a girl who looked about their age with white hair tied in a tight plait, pale skin, and creepy black eyes. She was sitting in one of the several black chairs sitting around the room, looking pleased with herself. Upon closer inspection, the chairs were actually arranged in a sort of circle.

"Hello," the girl said. "I'm Rime, the fictional embodiment of the author whom you don't know about. I have altered my age and appearance so that my true identity is hidden. Pleased to meet you. Do take a seat."

In a sort of shocked way, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all took seats. There were several chairs left unfilled. "What are we here for?" Harry managed to ask.

"You'll find out soon enough," Rime said with a mischievous grin.

Then, to Harry's horror, Ginny and Cho appeared in the room looking similarly confused. Rime gave them an introduction and they sat down also.

"You all look like you're facing the gallows or something," Rime said. "No, we mustn't have that. I didn't bring you here to suffer any physical harm. Blows to your pride, maybe." With that, she clapped her hands and a table with tea appeared. No one moved to drink it. Rime clapped again and all of the sudden everyone was holding the glasses, filled with Butterbeer instead this time. "Go on, I insist," Rime said.

Slowly, everyone took sips of the Butterbeer. Seeing as it wasn't poisonous, they continued to drink it until yet another two figures appeared in the room: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

Rime gave her introduction again, and once everyone was seated with glasses of Butterbeer, she stood. "It's time you know why I brought you here," she said, ominously pressing her fingers together. "I assume you're all familiar with the Muggle game of Truth or Dare?" She continued once she had received nods from everyone in the room. "Well then, I brought you here to play it so that you might suffer scars to your pride."

"Why in the name of Merlin's saggy left-"

Rime cut Ron off before he could finish that sentence. "Now now Ronald. It'll be fun, I assure you. Haven't you ever wanted to get revenge on a certain Draco Malfoy? Haven't you ever wanted to poke fun at your sister? I thought so. Let us begin."

"Are there any extra rules we should know about?" Hermione asked.

"None whatsoever accept that, obviously, you cannot order any suicide, and you cannot order murder, and you may not dare me or question me," Rime said, taking a seat once again.

"Wait, why can't we dare you?" Malfoy asked, apparently outraged.

"Because I'm the host, silly," Rime answered vaguely. "Now, Pansy, you can start."

Pansy laughed and looked nearly as mischievous as Rime. "Potter, truth or dare."

"Dare," Harry said, deciding he had far too many secrets to risk.

"I dare you, Potter," Pansy said, thinking. "To spend an entire hour with Ginny and Cho, all in the same room, without the rest of us. And you have to talk to them."

"Wha-" Harry started to complain.

"Done," Rime interrupted. With a clap of her hands, Harry, Cho and Ginny disappeared. "Before we listen in on them," Rime continued, now too her considerably smaller audience. "Any questions?"

"I have two questions, so I can put together a proper report," Malfoy said.

"Ask away."

"One, how are you doing this, and two, _why_ are you doing this?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, one, because I'm the embodiment of the author, so I have supreme control over the time and space of the fictional world," Rime explained. "And two, because I can. Now, I think we ought to pay attention to the situation in the other room." Rime clapped once again and the table and Butterbeers disappeared. In the middle of the floor was now what looked like a large puddle of ink, but instead of reflecting the scene around it, it displayed a view of a different room, with the same flooring and walls but only a red sofa fit for three people instead of chairs.

The sofa was occupied by Ginny, who looked blissfully unaware of the shouting match going on between Harry and Cho, who were yelling at each other about cafés and tears and a bloke called Cedric Diggory.

"Boring," muttered Rime. She clapped her hands and the sofa disappeared, leaving Ginny sprawled out on the floor.

"Hey, who did that?" Ginny demanded.

The rest of the time seemed to go in fast forward, although that made sense, seeing as Rime had said she was in charge of time and space. Eventually, Rime clapped and returned the three of them to their seats, glaring at each other.

"Alright, Ginny, I believe it's your turn," Rime said. "Remember, revenge is not out of the question."

"Pansy, truth or dare," Ginny said, leaning back in her chair.

Pansy looked briefly around at the others in the room and decided she didn't want any of them to know her secrets. "Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to kiss Ron." And with that, Ginny grinned and looked at Ron and Pansy's faces in turn. They both looked satisfyingly as though they were going to throw up.

"No," Pansy said eventually. "I won't do it. I won't kiss Weasely."

"That's what you think," Rime said, picking uninterestedly at her nails. "But you will. Otherwise, I can devise a punishment for refusing to do the dares…"

She didn't need to say any more. Pansy and Ron both stood up, closed their eyes, and kissed briefly. They then returned to their seats looking disgusted. What was even better was the look on Malfoy's face, seeing as Pansy was his girlfriend.

"Draco, your turn," Rime said, looking as though she was going to laugh but apparently didn't want to.

Malfoy cleared his throat. "Granger, truth or dare."

Hermione considered saying "dare" for a moment, but then she thought back on all of the other dares, and decided against it. "Truth."

Malfoy looked very pleased with himself when he said, "How does it feel to be a mudblood?" Pansy sniggered.

"Fantastic," Hermione said unexpectedly. "Except for the fact that I have to hear your stupid voice more often because of it."

Malfoy scowled and looked as though he was about to say something, but if he was, Rime wasn't allowing it. "Cho, your turn."

"Harry, truth or dare," Cho said.

"Truth," Harry said. He did not want to be the subject of any more dares.

"How do you feel about Ginny?" Cho asked.

Harry's face went white. "Er…" He could feel both Ginny and Ron staring at him. "I really like you, Ginny."

Ginny blushed and muttered something about having seen it coming, and Ron muttered, "Better than Dean, I guess."

"Who's left? Oh right, Hermione and Ron. Ron, your turn," Rime said before the situation could develop further.

"Ginny, truth or dare," Ron said.

"Dare," Ginny responded automatically, as though she'd been planning to say so the whole time.

"Okay. Go sing 'All About That Bass' in front of all of Hogwarts," Ron said. He grinned and pretty much everyone, including Rime, laughed. Only Ginny didn't.

"Not that song. ANYTHING but that song," she moaned.

"Remember what I said about devising a punishment," Rime said. Then, she clapped her hands and Ginny was gone. The scene in the puddle changed to Hogwarts, and in the middle of a corridor stood Ginny.

She sang the verse, which I don't care enough about to memorize and write down, and then went into the chorus, now being stared at by many different students and surrounded by moans of: 'I hate that song.' All the while, Ginny sang. "_Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble._"

Once her torture was over and she had yelled something about it being a dare, Rime teleported her back into the room. "Did you have fun?" she asked Ginny with the distinct air of someone who was joking around. Ginny just glared.

"Well now, don't be bitter. Last but not least, Hermione, it's your turn," Rime said.

"Malfoy, truth or dare."

Malfoy went even paler than usual. "Uh, dare." He had too many secrets and plans for certain people's murder.

"Malfoy, I dare you to tell Pansy what you really think of her." Hermione grinned smugly as she said this.

Malfoy gulped. "Pansy, I have honestly always found you very annoying."

"And," Rime prompted.

"I'm only dating you so I can say I have a girlfriend."

"And."

"You really need to be less clingy and stupid." Apparently, Rime was now satisfied with Malfoy's complete answer. Pansy started sobbing, and Rime clapped twice, the first time giving her a box of tissues and the second time teleporting her out of the room.

"I hope you have all had fun," Rime said. "And I hope we will be seeing each other again very soon."

She clapped her hands and they all disappeared, leaving her alone to plot the next game.


End file.
